My Fate Rests In Your Hands
by Katelynness
Summary: Vivian is a young teenager with absolutely nothing left. She signs a contract with a young demon and gets a two-for-one deal. Join us for the ups, downs, and just-plain-weirds. CielxOC maybe... Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Signing

_Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Black Butler fanfiction! I'm really excited, because I really enjoy thinking about this idea of mine :) I intend to make it much, much better than my previous Inuyasha fanfic... Anyway, enjoy! ~Katelyn_

_Also, I don't own the Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji characters/plots/etc. All I own are Vivian and the various ideas running through my noggin!_

(1889, Who knows where they are)

Sebastian carries Ciel through the field of perfect-looking dark blueblack and white flowers. They had no idea where they were supposed to be going; Ciel implied the option of going to Hell. And so they travel through the dark abyss to find their ultimate place to stay.

They were to remain there… for all eternity…

Or so they thought…

(2012, England)

Vivian walks casually off of her bus on her way home. "They're all idiots. Every single one of them", the 14 year-old thinks as she walks through the door. No one was home.

The just-above-average-size single-family home used to be filled with happy, loving family members. It was after the attack that she knew her life deemed no more purpose. She shouldn't have survived the killing-spree going on in her house.

She still remembers the sight of her living room. It used to be her favorite part of the house where she could socialize with her parents, and play with her two two years-old siblings, Anna and Joseph.

It was the drops of their blood that made her never want to enter that room of the house ever again. So was so desperate to keep away from it, she nailed curtains to the doorframe to keep from seeing inside. The bodies were of course no long there; they were in their respectable secret graves in the back yard.

No one really knew how Vivian even survived. She had been in the living room with her family when the attackers show up. It was like one minute she was about to be attacked, the next she was upstairs, and the killers had been killed, after her family was. Shed didn't want to create a scene, so the police were never notified. the last thing Vivian wanted was idiots telling her "everything would be okay". Since the police were never notified, no one else knew aout her family's murder, not even her closest friends.

She never realy _had_ friends anymore. After the attack she immediately forged paperwork to get her "home-schooled". to further explain, she basically just taught herself and bought a few textbooks with her parents' old money.

Her parents worked from home as well when they were alive, partially to keep watch of the babies. They were party planners and caterers. she took on the business and now claims to be their apprentice and assistant at public affairs.

Speaking of which, she remembered she had an appointment with today about her snobbish daughter's sweet sixteen.

All of a sudden, she felt a prescence in her house. There was never anyone at her house. But she felt it, she knew she did.

Her head jolted to the calender on the wall next to her and realized what day it was.

It's time to go sell her soul.

As she sneaks downstairs to get the door and out to her driveway. She was being taken to demon headquarters to meet the demon she wanted to make a contract with.

It seemed to happen at super-sonic speed. Soemone grabbed her, made her smell something salty to make her fall unconcious,and the next tihng she knew, she woke up in a cage.

She was surrounded by black figures, all gazing at her longingly.

_My soul must be worth a lot, _Vivian thought to herself.

A tall demon with piercing red eyes and flat, black hair bowed and pointed his arm in the direction of Vivian to show the other demon, who looked about her age, that she had arrived.

"Young master, your new soul has arrived.", the tall one said.

"Good", the short one replied. "Now, you're my first contract as a demon, so donn't mind me if I do something wrong..."

Vivian didn't know how she felt the moment she saw this demon. He looked totally harmless. Excpet for his eyes, which were two dark pools of red- wait. Did they just turn blue?

"Look, I'm here to sign a contract with you. So make the mark, and I'll name you", Vivian said, trying to sound brave.

The demon just smiled. "Okay, okay", he responded, "Sebastian, get her out of the cage and onto the table".

He did so and just like that, the contract seal was marked on her shoulder-blade.

I will name you, demon, after my favorite victorian-style name. Your new name shall be Ciel.

Both demon stood there in shock._ Does she know about the Phantomhives?_

Did you guys like it? I hope you did! If you review, I'll probably write much faster... :3


	2. The First Day Together

_Everyone, I'm sorry for all the typos and grammar mistakes. I really am. I forgot… to proofread… heh ^^; _

_**I decided to create a chapter 2 on the same day, just for you**__! Anyway, I present to you: chapter 2! That rhymed!_

_I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji plots/characters/etc. I only own my character, Vivian, and the things that come from my noggin _

(2012, England)

Vivian woke up an hour later with an ache in her shoulder. "Ciel, fetch me a heat compress, will you?"

"Yes, my lady", Ciel responded obediently. "Shall I place it on your shoulder myself?"

Sebastian was astounded by how Ciel was acting. This wasn't his usual self. Maybe it had to do with the time period they were in. Time passes quickly when you're a demon with nothing to do, anyway. Sebastian looked down at his new outfit. It was more modern, to blend in a little better. Also, since this girl wasn't exactly "filthy rich", nothing could ever seem out of place or too fancy. He wore a black button-down shirt with black skinny jeans. He wore He wore black (surprising, right?), stylish Nike sneakers on his feet. Since it was a more modern age, he could get away with saying the seal on his hand was a tattoo.

Ciel got away with his new contract seal as well. He managed to get it placed on his wrist, to be more easily covered up. As for his contract seal with Sebastian, he wore a more modern eye patch. As for his outfit, Ciel usually just wore the same thing as Sebastian, except with converse, really dark blue skinny jeans and a white button-down shirt.

Ciel couldn't believe how bland he looked. He suddenly missed the Victorian age, although he did enjoy the availability of running water, heating, and electricity.

He retrieved a heat compress from a bathroom cabinet and peeled the wrapper off. "Where would you like it placed, milady?"

"I can do it myself, you know", Vivian replied with a gruff tone. She wasn't in the mood to deal with a demon figure out how to use a heating pad.

Ciel raised an eyebrow and leaned in to say "As you wish, **milady.** But next time, don't underestimate me. I'm one hell of a servant".

Sebastian, watching this whole encounter, realized he was the lowest rank in the room. He served Ciel, and he served Vivian. _This should be a long meal preparation_, Sebastian moaned in his head. What he could've meant by that was unknown, because he then walked down to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Within the next half-hour, Vivian and Ciel had caterwauled at least six times. Vivian won, because she'd just order him to be quiet in the end.

Sebastian finished making lunch and led them both down so Vivian could eat. She was having grilled chicken with a mix of squash and zucchini that were cooked in a tomato sauce. It was like Sebastian knew exactly what her favorite foods were, because it as the greatest thing she'd tasted in a long time. It was exactly noon, and her appointment with was in fifteen minutes. It was time for them to leave. Vivian grabbed her parents' old portfolio filled with party options and set of for her house.

Sebastian drove the small black ford that used to belong to Vivian's parents with Vivian herself riding shotgun. Ciel sat in the very back.

He still remembered that night, when he was exploring the modern age for the first time. He remained unseen by everyone. Until he found the Fosters' residence. They were a young couple with a newly born baby girl. Ciel looked through a window in the house every day for what seemed like forever. He watched this girl grow up. This girl. With the silky, chocolate-brown hair and the bright blue eyes. This girl. This Vivian Foster. He wanted her delicious soul. And now that she was certain there was no moving forward, it was his chance.

Sebastian was against his young master's plan, but he was ordered to go along with it anyway. He remembers the night Ciel proposed this elaborate scheme.

_Flashback:_

_(2009, Outside the _

"_So, I eat the souls of her family and erase the memories of the killers. You distract the shinigamis from getting into it. The last thing we want is Grell and William getting into this. Then, we let her decide there's nothing left of her life and lead her to sign a contract with me. I'll eat her soul and we all live happily ever after"_

"_But, my lord, I haven't eaten a soul in such a long time", Sebastian said, "I never got to eat yours"._

"_Then, we'll find someone for you to eat afterwards, okay? Just convince Grell, I'm sure he'll let you eat someone for the price of a few sexy poses." Ciel smirked. _

_Sebastian sighed, and said "Fine. But don't take too long. All you want is to eat her, correct?"_

_Ciel raised an eyebrow and replied, "What else would I want from her? She's just a puny human."_

_End Flashback_

Ciel got out of the car and opened Vivian's door. She denied him the…pleasure… of walking her to the door.

"She sure is independent!" Ciel huffed as he got back into the car. Sebastian just turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Like how you were when you got out of the wooden crate I left you in so you wouldn't get stolen by Claude?" Sebastian mused.

"…That was a life or death situation…"

"No it wasn't." Sebastian's face went completely flat. "It only was when you got out of the crate."

Inside the house, Vivian was showing ' daughter, Patricia, different foods to choose from.

"I like, don't know, like", Patricia was really getting on Vivian's nerves.

"So, you want to have a Victorian-style sweet sixteen? Why did you pick that theme?" Vivian mused.

"So I can, like, pretend to be a pretty princess, and like, wear a ball gown and that like, corset –thingy", she further explained. Vivian wondered how many times Patricia could say that word in one sentence.

"O-Okay…So I would recommend looking for more elegant desserts. Something the higher class ate then."

"Like, Oh my god! It's like, you like read my mind!" Patricia stood up off of the couch and threw her arms in the air. Her burnt-straight blonde hair flopped around her.

"Shall we go on to look at dresses now?" Vivian was very afraid to ask that and asked it very gently.

"YYYYEEEESSS"! Patricia squealed. Words can't describe how overly excited she was. In fact, she even flipped to the gown section herself and selected it on her own at what seemed like light-speed.

"Well, that takes care of all the details. If a problem occurs, I'll let you two know. But for now, my -uh- parents will just see to all the arrangements. See you at the party."

And with that, they were off to go back home.

"God, what took you so long?" Ciel complained in the back seat.

"It would've taken longer, but sweet sixteen-zilla was very eager to plan everything herself. They only hired us to pay for everything for them. Too bad they'll have to pay about twice as much for our services", Vivian smirked.

Sebastian looked at the digital clock on the dashboard and his eyes widened. "My lord, Lady Vivian, It's already eighteen-hundred. I must prepare dinner soon".

"Alright, but Ciel…" Vivian seemed very pleased with herself "…You cook with Sebastian tonight. I want to see what you two come up with for a meal".

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged looks and Vivian just smiled.

And so they drove home, to see what the two of them could cook. For Vivian, she hated to admit, the world seemed a bit brighter. She couldn't describe what it was she was feeling, but she felt rather…light.

_End of chapter 2!_

_Alright, I've decided to try to update every Saturday. Is that too much time to wait? Saturdays have just been opened up for me to have more free time to write, so I thought that'd be a good day. Anyway, don't forget to review and subscribe to my story _ _and thank you __**torixx3**__ for subscribing and __**DarkdemonRaYven**__ for adding a comment! (By the way, yes. He is just too cute for his own good! But now he has a darker side 3)_


	3. The Dinner

_Hello! I suddenly have spare time today so I decided to write! You know that feeling you get where you can't get an idea out of your head until you record it and share it with a bunch of people? Yeah, that happens to me a lot. So, I don't think I'll follow a strict schedule, just expect more chapters on weekends rather than weekdays. I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji plots/characters/etc. I only own my character, Vivian Foster, and the ideas that come from my noggin._

_Chapter 3:_

The meal was atrocious. Ciel tried taking over the whole meal-preparation which just led to bickering. Ciel ordered Sebastian to back off, and just tell Ciel how to cook. Hey, he might be one hell of a servant, but he still has his strengths and weaknesses.

"Sebastian, do you think she named me Ciel because she knows who I am?" Ciel asked while frying vegetables on the stove without much grace. "And don't you think it's strange she never gave me a last name?"

"Indeed, young master. But she even told us when she named you that it was her favorite name for a boy. I wouldn't worry too much. But don't be afraid to keep your guard up sometimes."

When the meal was ready, Vivian was on her way down to the table. "It smells…interesting."

"Yes, my lady. Tonight's meal is London broil with cooked vegetables on the side. We also have rolls, if they were to suit your taste as well." Ciel was actually acting like a gentleman, though his eyes sure didn't show it. He looked agitated a lot of the time, so it was no surprise he would be, after having to cook _that_.

"Yes, very well. Sebastian, would you mind leaving the room for a little bit? I want to talk to Ciel privately."

"Yes, milady", Sebastian bowed at the hip and leaved the room.

When she was sure he was gone, Vivian folded her hands on the table and rested her chin on her hands. "So, you want to know why I didn't give you a last name."

She was looking out the window to avoid eye-contact.

"Yes, milady", Ciel was intent on knowing. He figured she would hear him from the kitchen. The dining area was right next to it.

"I didn't give you a last name because I want to know your story. Who were you before, before you were a demon?"

"Well, that just might be classified information", Ciel folded his arms. "But I can provide information about why it was you I sought after"

"Sought after?"

"Yes. You see, when I saw you there miserable after your family was killed, I knew your soul was going to be delicious. So, I led you to sign a contract with me."

"Interesting…" Vivian was piecing the story together. She only knew half of what really happened, though. "So, do you want a last name, or not?"

"No, milady. I only desired to know why it was you didn't give me one. But, also, why 'Ciel'? Why that name?"

"Well, I enjoy reading about the Victorian Age and I once read about this interesting character named 'Ciel Phantomhive'.

Ciel was feeling uneasy.

Vivian continued, "Apparently his parents died when his mansion was burnt down. He soon after got a butler who could basically do anything Ciel ordered him to do", she looked straight into his demon eyes that were now turning blue. "Ciel, you are Ciel Phantomhive, aren't you"-

"SHHH!" Ciel was getting nervous now. "Don't you know that if you know about a demon's human life your demon could get taken away, along with your soul?"

"You really want to eat me _that_ bad, don't you?"

"Yes, milady."

"Then let it be so, by all means. After you do what I want in the contract."

"Yes, milady, the contract deal we had was that you'd save four more lives to make up for your family dying. It's a stupid wish if you ask m-"

Vivian glared at him. "I just want to do as much good to the world as I've done badly. And I've done plenty bad. Look, we've already talked about this when we signed the contract."

"Vivian, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Ciel?"

"You…Have pretty eyes. And Hair."

"T-Thank you…"

An awkward silence followed after that. They both really hoped that Sebastian would guess that the silence was the end of the conversation and walk back into the room.

Vivian never figured out that Ciel had been the one to kill her family. So here she was, being told about her beauty by a demon with red-no, now they're blue- eyes. Perhaps that's his more human side? Was it the side that shows love and care for others? She would have to talk to Sebastian tomorrow about who this Ciel Phantomhive really was.

_End of chapter 3!_

_Did you guys like it? I'd like to thank all those who favorited and subscribed to my story, it really means a lot! I'm sorry I can't say your specific usernames; the emails have already been deleted! D: Well, I thank all of you guys for reading and pardoning my mistakes. Don't forget to review! Like: What do you want to happen between Ciel and Vivian? And do you want Sebastian to be in it more? I feel like sometimes he's off to the side. See you guys in chapter 4! ~Katelyn_


	4. The Day in the Life

_Hello everyone! So, I just checked my email and it was flocked with so many people adding my story to their favorites and subscriptions/story alerts. I can't thank you guys enough; it means so much to me! Thank you also to those who reviewed! :) So without further ado I present chapter 4! I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler story plot/characters/etc. I only own my character, Vivian, and the other ideas that come from my noggin :) _

Vivian was sitting out on her deck. It was night time and she enjoyed looking up at the sky.

_Oh Ciel…_ she was thinking, _we have so much in common… _

A few minutes later, Ciel himself walked out onto the wooden deck.

"Listen, Vivian," He started, "about this evening at dinner"-

"Ciel, it's completely fine. I appreciate your compliments…"

"Are you quite sure?" Ciel looked down to the ground rather than the sky. Vivian was looking right at him now.

_**Yes, so much in common… almost as if…**_

It was then that they both just wanted to kiss each other. But, that would be wrong. They could get in trouble with demon authorities. Plus, how embarrassing and awkward would it be for Sebastian?

Vivian's mind was battling with her heart, and she didn't know how to stop this civil war inside of her.

"Yes, well, I have to go now", Vivian announced suddenly. She ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door quietly.

Vivian was the type of girl to prefer keeping things to herself. Vivian outbursts things only to her closest friends. She didn't have many friends anymore. All she had were these two demons that want to eat her soul. Yup, that's a great friendship right there.

She enjoyed dressing up no matter what the occasion. She loved to wear skirts and flowing tops. Her least favorite outfit of choice was just jeans and a plain shirt. Sure, it was okay to be a bum in sweatpants a few times, but jeans and a T-shirt always felt too bland for her taste. She always wore jeans with a pretty top, usually with boots or sandals. Her hair was a mix of blonde and brown, and people often argued about her hair color. It was naturally straight and she had a lot of it. Whenever she got a haircut, the hairdresser always exclaimed how much hair she had to his/her coworkers. Her eyes were a grayish blue that appeared very bright when paired with eyeliner. She was average weight, with a guitar figure. She didn't like the few extra pounds attached to her front and side, but she would soon lose them from depression.

She fell asleep that night feeling conflicted.

The next morning, Vivian took her shower and put on her clothes. Sebastian did her hair every morning in her bathroom. She wore a purple bathrobe over her clothes in case he was using hairspray, and since her hair was still wet. When Sebastian was finished, she walked out of her bathroom and took her robe off. Her hair was just blow-dried down today, with nothing special going on. Sebastian also took the liberty of doing Vivian's makeup. She wore what she usually does- brown eyeliner with an apricot eye shadow and mascara. She was wearing pink lip stick to finish it off.

She takes her robe off with Ciel at the door. He sees her dressed in black leggings and a ruffled blue floral tank top- a usual combination. She puts a black cardigan over it as usual and wears black ballet flats.

She had a long Monday ahead of her- she used to despise Mondays, because it was the first day back from school. But now that she was "home-schooled" by Sebastian, every day felt the same to her.

Ciel sat her down at the table and gave her a plate of French toast and some fruit. She ate it and walked over to her office across the house. She sat in her chair and answered phone-calls regarding ' daughter's birthday. She called the company's catering branch and told them what foods they'd selected, and called a dress shop in town to order the dress. She called the decorating branch to tell the theme and to "add sparkles…The girl is mad".

Afterward Sebastian taught her piano. She already took voice lessons as a child and had a pretty good voice. If her family hadn't died she would a have a great career in performing.

Ciel enjoyed listening in and made sure his mistress was happy. He felt, in a way, hypnotized by her voice. Her voice felt soft and angelic. It was hard to believe all the things she went through with a voice like that.

Afterwards, she announced to the two of them, "The party is in a month. I will need an escort so Ciel, you're going to be my date".

Ciel flushed red a little bit at the thought.

Sebastian, we'll need you to watch over the food preparations because of your vast experience in the Victorian age kitchen. I've already set it up. This party will be huge, and we can't afford to waste time or money. Ciel, you should be familiar with that feeling.

She looked at him, and then looked away. He just looked down.

The two servants bowed at the hip and said, "Yes, my lady".


	5. The Visit From The Reaper

_Hey guys! Like I said before, I'm sorry if there's a loss of chapters on the weekdays. I am awful at scheduling my time… Anyway, is anyone going to Zenkaikon tomorrow? (Yes I live in Pennsylvania not England) I am! I'm cosplaying as Hungary in her red dress outfit to see me, my YouTube channel is katelynmarierose. I do some cosplay update videos._

_Here's chapter 5! (I don't own anything relating to Yana Toboso's work!)_

_~Katelyn_

_**Chapter 5:**_

Vivian was typing away in her office when she heard a loud crash come from the other side of the house.

"They're not that clumsy normally", she thought, "What's going on?"

When she stepped outside she was greeted by a man with long, red hair and red glasses. His eyes were a luminescent green color. He wore a regular suit with a long red jacket only pulled up to the shoulders.

"_BASSY! _What happened to the kid?" the strange man screamed. Well, it was more of a mannish squeal.

Her wide-eyed expression met with his. "Wh-who are _you_?" She was almost certain he wasn't here to deliver anything. Sebastian and Ciel ran downstairs from cleaning upstairs. Ciel face palmed as Sebastian just stood with his arms closed, his eyes going flat. The taller demon sighed and asked, "What are you doing here, Grell?"

"Bassy, I was reading through some girl's life records when I saw a certain sexy Bassy and a little brat show up." He turned to Vivian and asked, "Is he your demon?"

"Y-"

"I don't see what the big deal is about this", Ciel interrupted. "If you were reading through her records, you could see whether or not I'm under a contract with her".

"Ha! Yes, well, you see that was a trick question!" Grell seemed excited, "I saw your little dinner compliments, Ciel. How smooth of you to turn into a tomato-head. And you", he pointed to Vivian. She liked his gloves. "Your blush was almost as red as his was!"

"Alright Grell, but what are you _doing_ here?" Sebastian asked annoyed.

"I came because of that exact conversation", he started, "If someone were to know from the demon leaders, you're all done for. And I can't let my Bassy die!" Grell made a faint gesture by laying his hand on his forehead.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"Ciel shouted. "I did _not_ have any romantic implications with those compliments!"

Vivian snorted and giggled a little. "That's ridiculous. Who's ever heard of a demon and a human falling in love?"

"Why did you ask him to be your _date_ then?" Grell was being a huge instigator. Who knows what he's trying to push though?

"Because he's the only male I know of age… well, appearance to be a close age!" Vivian started to push him out of the door.

Sebastian and Ciel both blocked Vivian when Grell took out his death scythe. "Bassy…Why did the times catch up to you? That outfit doesn't flatter you as much…"

"Grell, I will give you four poses to just _leave_. You're being a _pest_", Sebastian persuaded Grell.

Grell whipped out his camera and snapped four pictures.

As he left the house, he warned the three of them,

"_Don't say I didn't warn you"._


	6. The Trouble Begins

_This chapter is dedicated to Bekah, who told me to make this chapter about flowers and toast… You'll know how this connects when it comes…_

Vivian looked down at her body. She never thought of herself to be the most attractive person ever, but she thought she was pretty presentable. It's not like she had anyone to impress or anything.

The only reason she cared so much now was because she would be attending a party this evening at one of her old friend's house. Her friend's name was Jillian. She was one of Vivian's best friends and tried to support Vivian after her family was murdered. But her anger and depression automatically turned everyone away.

It was a brunch to be held in the early afternoon, and Vivian was awake at around the hour of eight. It was now nine-thirty and she was getting ready. She picked out an outfit, consisting of a blue floral sundress, and she let her hair to Sebastian's making. He dried it, but decided not to curl it. He put a dark blue, skinny headband in her hair, keeping her bangs down. For her makeup, Sebastian just put some black eyeliner and mascara; paired with a red lipstick (the red isn't very opaque so it looks rather light).

She arrived at the party five minutes late. She was the third of eight guests arriving that afternoon. When everyone had arrived, they all went into Jillian's dining hall. Of course Vivian made small talk with some old friends there, but she felt out of place. She didn't really know these people anymore. She shouldn't have come. She wanted to leave.

As they were being served tea, orange juice, and toast, a dark cloud formed out of nowhere. The flowers from the vases were blown so hard that the petals fell on top of everyone's food. No one knew what was going on, so Jillian was about to move the meal indoors due to all the wind.

A large, pale figure in a black suit comes out of the cloud, holding Sebastian and Ciel by the neck. Everyone except her saw this figure with her demons, and all of the other girls were put to sleep by the demon.

"Don't worry", his low, menacing voice stated, "The girls aren't dead".

Since everyone was outside eating, the demon just kept floating there and Vivian's demons looked helpless.

The two servants were still conscious, with stern looks on their faces. They knew what was going on.

"Why do you have my servants?" Vivian yelled up to him.

"Are you aware, Miss Foster, that signing with two servants is illegal and can cost you your very soul"?

She looked up and saw the three of them. She would lose her servants _and _her soul? _No, _she thought. _Only Ciel's eating my soul._

"Well, you see, sir. Those two are already in a contract. Only Ciel gets my soul in the end. Sebastian's only plan was to eat Ciel's soul when he was human"-

"_**You're not supposed to know about your demons' human lives!"**_

"Please sir. Can we at least take this to a court or something?"

"Fine, your court hearing can be on the eighteenth of June".

June 18th was the day of the party.

_End of chapter 6._

_I'm so sorry! I feel like I don't update often enough. If you guys read and enjoy my stuff, I'm very thankful. I can't get ideas out fast enough! I'll try to update by Wednesday or so… But no promises… Bekah, I hope you enjoyed my little shout out to have flowers falling in toast. _

_~Katelyn_


	7. The Planning

Vivian paced back and forth in her bedroom. They had just gotten back from the party. Sebastian was leaning against the bathroom door (her bathroom was built off of her room) and Ciel sat on the bed.

"Well, how do we get out of this?" Vivian was giving up. There's no way that her two servants would remain under her contract.

Sebastian tried to reason this out aloud, while trying to calm Vivian down. "Vivian, none of this is actually your fault… Maybe we could get away with just ending the contract and you keeping your soul. Everything could go back to the way things were"-

"I don't _want_ to go back to the way things were!"

Ciel just sat silenced. He had gotten away with many things from the demon leaders, just because he was a new demon. But once he signed a contract with Vivian, the officials kept a close eye on him, because he had more responsibility.

"Well, we have about four months before the party", Ciel quietly suggested. "We can think of a plan by then."

"Let's not forget the party we have to help plan as well, young master." Sebastian was more concerned about this than Ciel was, probably because of the fact that he could lose both of his- and he hated to admit it- best friends.

They all sat in silence for what felt like an hour, but was really just about two minutes.

Ciel grew anxious all of a sudden. What if they permanently kill him and Sebastian? What would they do to their mistress?

"C-Ciel," Vivian asked, "What are you staring at?"

Ciel had been staring blankly in Vivian's direction the entire time without realizing it.

"Oh! My apologies, mistress. I was just staring unintently, that's all."

"Okay…"

Sebastian smirked. He didn't want to lose these two. He had a feeling that relationships will strengthen in this household.

-The next day-

It seemed as if everyone's days were numbered. The entire house seemed gloomier than it had been already.

"Well, Ciel, Sebastian", Vivian ordered, "Let's get to work."

They drove to a hotel downtown to plan for the party's layout. A group of employees as the hotel, and in the Fosters' business, were ready to listen to orders.

"Okay, Sebastian. You go to the kitchen with the cooks and show them how to prepare everything".

"Yes, milady".

"Ciel, you just…" Vivian wasn't sure which job to give him. His only responsibility was to be her _date_.

Ugh. She hated that word, "date". There were so many stereotypes for one tiny, four-lettered word. _Hmm… That's it! _She thought, _he shall be my "escort"._

"Well, what did you want me to do?" Ciel was getting impatient. _Damn it all,_ _this girl always goes off into her own puzzling thoughts and never focuses on _the_ topic at hand, _he thought to himself.

"You're familiar with the Victorian age", she said. "Tell us whether the designs are accurate enough".

"Yes, mistress."

The people around Vivian and her two servants were a tad bit confused about why they addressed Vivian as "milady" and "mistress". But, they mostly assumed that it was to get into the Victorian mood.

But they weren't; that was just the way demons were supposed to treat their contractors.

So, everyone set to work and by the end of the day they had the entire setup planned. Vivian sent to plans to the girl, just in case she wanted something "like, different".

On the way home, everyone was silent. It happened to be cold and raining that day, so there was fog on the window. Vivian drew a small picture of a birthday cake on the window. She sighed to herself.

"What? Is it your birthday?" Ciel mused. "Sebastian, make a cake when we get back"

"Yes, young master".

"You don't have to do that, you know".

"Nonsense", Ciel started.

He didn't get to finish, because Vivian cut him off.

"My birthday serves no purpose anymore. Why celebrate living when I already know what's going to happen to me eventually?"

The two demons became quiet once again.

Vivian remembers those words, the ones she just said. It was her tenth birthday. Her parents wanted to have a huge celebration, but her tween ages kicked in by then. She had said that exact thing to them. _Why celebrate living when I already know what'll happen to me eventually?_

_Why celebrate?_

_I know what'll happen._

_Eventually._

Her parents were always very gentle. They danced through life, at an easy speed. They had beautiful children and a nice house. What else could they need?

And all they wanted was to give their daughter a nice birthday. But she declined. Refused. Vivian knew she was making them upset, and she apologized shortly after saying what she had said. She always had a gentle heart and didn't like making people upset. The amount of guilt hanging over her head from upsetting Ciel was still holding on to her conscience. She had changed drastically since the killings, but the sensitivity of her conscience remained.

The three of them got home, and Vivian went straight to bed. It was late and she didn't feel like eating anything.

Vivid flashbacks played in her mind. Seeing her parents' blood on the floor of their own house… It was cleaned up by Sebastian the other day, but no matter how many cleaning chemicals were on everything, Vivian couldn't go in there. She just couldn't. She slowly drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_End of chapter 7!_

_I'm so glad to read all the reviews They make me so happy! I promise, after June 8__th__, I will be updating a lot more often because that's when school ends! Just so you know, I got the birthday idea because today (June 2) is my birthday (reviews make a great gift for any author :P) So, see you guys soon! For now, it's off to go study for finals some more… _


	8. The Sickness Part 1

_I'm making 2 parts today! Wooo! Okay, here we go!_

Sebastian and Ciel were always up early in the morning- very early. Sometimes when they stayed up late to finish chores, they couldn't go to bed. They were already supposed to be up by then. Well, this morning was just a usual morning. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening….

-Until Vivian woke up at her usual time of 8.

She was pale. She had a green tint to her face. She was sweating. She was coughing. She was shivering. She was about to throw up.

"Sorry for"-she gagged-"getting sick, you two. I just need a few"-she just kept gagging, but nothing would come out-"pills or something, and then I can just work on my laptop". She smiled faintly and the demons exchanged glances.

"Sebastian, have I ever been sick as a human?" Ciel quietly asked his butler.

"Once", Sebastian responded, "And it was very bad. But it wasn't as bad as _that_". They both looked down. They had a long day ahead of them.

Firstly, Vivian never got sick very much, so she felt absolutely helpless. She wanted someone by her side at all times. That, to no surprise, was Ciel's job. Someone needed to fetch the things required to make her healthy again, and that, of course, was Sebastian's job.

The house was very quiet when Sebastian left to get ingredients and medicines for Vivian. She tried to sleep and turned to her side, facing Ciel. Her eyes were closed and she felt dizzy. If she'd known that Ciel was sitting there, she'd have turned the opposite way. Yes, that's how stubborn this girl actually is. Sh can't even fall asleep facing the demon that she had _minor_ feelings for.

Ciel knew exactly how this illness works. Of course, she'll recover normally within a few days, but right now she was basically delirious. "Hey, Vivian", Ciel started. "Guess what?"

She mumbled a bunch of rubbish, whatever it was, and ended her sentence with the word "love".

Ciel eyes flew wide in shock. _Love,_ he thought, _Why is she murmuring about love?_ He smirked and asked her, "Who do you love, Vivian?"

"I'm"-she mumbled again-"not supposed to say because I'm not sure. But if I had to pick between the two demons"-murmur murmur murmur-"I'd pick Ciel. It's improper to love Sebastian".

Ciel burst out into a raging laughter, right after running out into the hallway. _She's halfway down the road of insanity right now!_ He thought out loud. When he looked up, he saw a dark figure over him. Sebastian was back, and he looked a bit concerned.

"Do I even want to know, my lord?"

"Well, do you? Ha! It's so fun to mess with her when she's si"-

Sebastian closed Vivian's bedroom door right into Ciel's face. "You're not helping her get any better", he hollered to the young demon behind the door.

_PHHEEWW That took all afternoon to write, guys! Okay, I'll try to have part 2 of The Sickness up by later tonight!_


	9. The Sickness Part 2

_I'M SORRY IT'S LATE! I'M SORRY IT'S LATE! I'M SORRY IT'S LATE! Anyway, onto part 2! By the way, I lied in that other chapter where it said 4 months until the party. it should be weeks…_

The next morning, Ciel woke up in the hallway. He was waiting for Sebastian to come out from treating Vivian. Sebastian never came out.

"Alright", Ciel decided, "It' s been long enough". He knocked on the door. "May I come in now?"

Vivian was awake and sitting in bed, slightly recovered. She had no clue of how Ciel had messed with her the day before, but Ciel did. He tried to just forget about it instead of telling the others because Lord knows how Vivian would react to such a strange occurrence.

Vivian's nausea symptoms went away but she still had a small fever and slight chills. Vivian was now awake and fully conscious of the things happening around her. She was working on her laptop and doing things like emailing people. The party was almost planned, and at this time there was only a week left until the whole thing would come together.

"Today is Patricia's dress fitting. I was supposed to come with her but as you know I'm ill. So I emailed them, and they understand. We don't have to do anything important today!" Vivian placed her laptop on the floor beside her bed and folded her hands. "So what should we do today?" she asked with a slight smile on her face. She knew just what she wanted to do.

She made Sebastian carry her downstairs and she sat on the couch to watch television. The two servants were still mesmerized by it, even though they know exactly how it works now. Vivian was watching the news when she saw something show up that she became unsure of…

The reporter is talking about a dark, ominous cloud reported downtown. The cloud looked a little like a man that was out to get someone. IS this was the demon leader, Vivian knew just who this cloud was out after. But, he promised a day in court. So that meant she was safe… right?

Wind began blowing at a very high speed with much power outside. It was just strong enough to worry people, and just weak enough to not uproot anything. "Vivian Foster!" a loud voice was yelling outside. "The court summons you and your demons early!"

The next thing the three of them knew, they were in a court house. All of the demons made themselves human-looking so that they wouldn't scare the girl. Vivian looked at her demons and realized,

"This is it."

_Sorry it' rather short…. Again. I just kind of wanted the court scene more separate. More to come soon, I promise! I love you guys for reading and favoriting and reviewing and add it to your alerts and adding me to your favorite author list! ^^ Ah I love it I'm so thankful for you guys being so patient… see you soon! _


	10. The Trial

Vivian walked to the front of the courthouse to explain her case. She said everything- she couldn't lie in court. They knew everything already anyway. After explaining her family scenario, how she got her demons, the party, and how they haven't really done anything wrong, the room went silent.

She had this confident air about her that even she wasn't sure of. Before all of this happened, sure she was stubborn, she was never this confident in herself. She felt relieved yet twice as nervous after telling everything to the court. Adrenaline was not a feeling that Vivian enjoyed.

Ciel was sitting behind a table next to Sebastian. He felt guilty for all of this happening, because it _was_ all his fault. _**I was the one who killed her family. I was the one who made her suffer. I was the one to get her to sign this contract. I am the reason she's scared. I am the cause for her troubles.**_ Ciel kept thinking all of these terrible thoughts in his head repeatedly. He started to sweat a little. He clenched his fists in his lap. He didn't know whether or not to admit to Vivian what he'd done. Sebastian glanced over at him and whispered, "_don't."_

Ciel tried to just relax. Vivian still had no clue of what Ciel did, so what she said was she believed to be truth.

The silence was interrupted by the demon leader. He then explained, "Vivian Foster, you are quite the individual. Your story is similar to many others' in many ways. But something about yours seems different"-

Ciel clenched his fists even harder.

-"I don't see any harm in this kind of contract so we will make a new amendment. Don't go adding any more demons to your little contract chain here though".

The three of them let out a sigh. Little did they know how complicated things would become.

"Oh and Ciel", the demon leader began, "I expect you to explain a little further to Vivian on _what's going on_".

Vivian looked confused, but she tried to let it go. _He's probably just teasing us, just like Grell was, _she thought to herself.

And with that, the three of them were transported back to Vivian's house.

That night, Vivian was sitting at her dining room table with a cup of hot tea in her hand. Sebastian and Ciel were finishing up the housework. _I was so worried I would lose Ciel today… Why did her just let us go like that in court? There has to be an ulterior motive to this, _she thought. _No matter. The party is in two days and everything is ready. I still have my… date… and everything will be fine. _Vivian blushed slightly at the thought of calling Ciel her date. With that, she went upstairs to her room, got ready for bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

_Woo! The party chapter WILL be posted TONIGHT! I'm writing it right now and it SHALL BE POSTED! It's June 18__th__, so I thought I'd post the party on the right day ;) See you all later! ^^_


	11. The Party

"Tomorrow's the party!" Vivian yelled almost happily.

"Yeah, and why are you so giddy about it?" Ciel was annoyed. He was also nervous for when he was supposed to tell Vivian about killing her family.

Vivian was in shock after the "accident" and just tried to stay as isolated from the problem as possible. That's why she never went into the living room (she had a separate TV room to hang out in) and never spoke of her problems. All of the feelings pressuring her on the inside were impeccable. She hardly ever shed a tear, too. Ciel thought about this numerous times but then realized that he was a similar way when his parent's died.

The three of them spent the day actually enjoying each other's company for once. They smiled and laughed when Ciel did something embarrassing- which was a lot. Instead of ignoring the usual work that the two servants did for her, Vivian thanked Ciel and Sebastian. She was so thankful that she didn't have to lose them. Vivian realized that all this time, their presence in her house made her feel better about the incident.

By supper time, Vivian had more fun in that day than she had since her family died.

When the next day came, the house became frantic with phone calls. "Nothing's gone wrong _yet_", Vivian stated.

"Yet?" The two demons mused.

"Yet. Something is just _bound _to go wrong, am I right?"

The two nodded in agreement and got ready for the party that was to be held in just two hours. An aura of anxiety breezed throughout the house. Vivian was in her bathroom with Sebastian so he could do her hair and makeup.

"Sebastian, why are you so good at doing hair and makeup?" Vivian asked her demon's butler.

"Because, I am simply one _hell _of a butler".

She nodded and smiled. She was always so pleased with how Sebastian styled her hair and makeup. Her hair was curled and half of it was pinned up. A decorative clip was placed in the curls and it looked very elegant and sophisticated. Her makeup was kept matte and simple with the only shiny element being her gold eye shadow. Her eyeliner was black and didn't wing off or anything. Her lips were kept simple as well. She had her dress on under her bathrobe and she stepped out of her bathroom leading into her bedroom. Ciel was standing by the door to her room (from the hallway), waiting for her. She stepped out and he could barely see the tip of her dress sticking out from under the robe. She took her robe off and stepped into her shoes. She was wearing a green ball gown. The top half was a darker green, had slightly puffed sleeves, and buttoned cuffs. The neckline went slightly into a collar-type thing in the back with a V-neck shape on her chest. The skirt part was a lighter shade of green and caressed when she moved her body. It had a layer of transparent, gold material over it that would mesmerize anyone. Her shoes, which were covered by the lengthy gown, were plain gold heels. They were short heels though, just in case she would appear taller than Ciel. Thankfully, she was already a good deal shorter than he was, so the heels didn't make a difference in who was taller.

Ciel was given an outfit by Vivian to match him. He wore a dark green jacket with a gild vine-like pattern on it, and dark green shorts to match. His outfit looked just like the kinds of outfits he wore back in the Victorian era, which he was thankful for. Although this outfit was a little more toned down, he was glad to feel "normal" again.

He watched as Vivian came out of her robe and he felt a little dizzy. _What wrong with me?_ He thought, _she's beautiful and I've fallen for her. That's what's wrong with me._ He offered his hand and Vivian took it. They walked out to her car and Sebastian drove, in his black suit. He really missed his dear butler outfit.

"Please tell me this party will be somewhat entertaining?" Ciel complained. "These parties back then were extremely boring".

Vivian pondered for a moment, then explained to Ciel, "Well, it depends what you find entertaining. There'll be food, dancing, and annoying teenagers. It's fun to make fun of them from afar" Vivian smirked.

_Damn it, she's more amazing than I give her credit for. She's just like me! _Ciel conflicted with himself.

When they arrived at the venue for the party, Vivian showed to people at the doors her invitation and identity crediting her planning this party.

Victorian age music was playing as people were entering. Sebastian went off to the kitchen to help the chefs. Ciel and Vivian began to walk around and they wished Patricia happy birthday. Patricia was easily spotted anywhere, because her dress was the only hot pink one…

The dance floor was filling with many people dressed in Victorian outfits. Ciel and Vivian were glad that they weren't sticking out too much.

_Oh no… What if I've forgotten how to dance? It's been a good 200 years… Oh well… No sense in not trying I suppose… _Ciel was wondering.

He led her to the dance floor and put his arm around her waist. They danced as gracefully as a couple with their dance experience could. It wasn't all _that _bad. They never bumped into anyone and no one got hurt. Ciel did well. Sebastian, who was placing a tray on a table, smirked at his young master dancing.

After a little while of dancing, Ciel and Vivian walked off of the dance floor to sit at a table. Fortunately, they were right on time to avoid dancing to "modern day music". Vivian hated it herself, as well as the two demons. The girl preferred classical music. So in other words, she was Ciel's dream lady.

"Vivian, would you step outside for a moment? I have to tell you something".

Vivian nodded and followed him out onto a balcony outside the ballroom. The sky was just beginning to get darker. She faced Ciel, wondering what it is he wanted to tell her.

"First of all Vivian… I really enjoy being in a contract with you…"

Vivian smiled. "Me too".

"But, there's a story. I saw you when you were a child. I don't know why I wanted a contract with you when you were younger, but conveniently, right when you were the age that I appear to be, I…"

"You… what?"

"I sent those men to kill your family. I have their souls though! They're inside of me. And when I… you know… you can be with them".

Vivian wasn't sure what to make of this. Her family was… inside of Ciel?

"So, I can be with them when you take my soul?"

"Yes. And we demons don't digest. So I'll be careful not to eat anyone you hate while you're there".

Vivian smiled. "Thank you".

A slight breeze blew and the two stood there awkwardly in silence.

Vivian's conscience was battling her. _He killed your family. But it was to be with you! You should be complimented, Vivian! But he killed them… He caused me so much pain. He can end it though!_

Vivian decided with herself.

"Ciel".

"Yes?" He looked up into her eyes.

"You can have my soul when I'm ready to give it to you" Vivian mumbled to him.

"Okay".

Then, Vivian decided to test something. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She let go and they were both blushing. They exchanged looks as a form of communication and held hands as they walked back into the party. And yes, Sebastian saw the whole thing. He smiled.

Ciel and Vivian talked the entire rest of the party. They talked about how terrible the music was, and how stupid some girls' dresses looked. They both laughed a few times and Ciel's eyes have never looked bluer. A few times some adults came up to Vivian to tell her that her parents did a great job in preparing the party. She of course politely thanked them and when they left, she and Ciel would laugh quietly to themselves.

By the time the party was over, Vivian was exhausted from the excitement and the two demons were slightly tired. The three of them got home and put on their pajamas. Vivian took her makeup off and went straight to bed, after Ciel kissed her goodnight on the cheek. Ciel and Sebastian were talking about the party.

"So, she knows everything that happened now?" Sebastian asked as he stifled a fanboy laugh.

"Yes, yes she does", Ciel said, hiding a blush by resting his head on his hand. The two of them were sitting at the table.

"So what do we do now, my young lord?" Sebastian smirked.

"I guess we just wait for her to be ready to be… eaten", Ciel said. He didn't want to devour her soul anymore. But he had to. At least her soul would be inside of _his _body, and not anyone else's.

Ciel quietly went to his room and rubbed his eyes. _Hopefully this will end well_, he thought as he drifted to sleep.

Sebastian went to bed shortly after in his room. He was happy for his master and mistress, but _what shall happen after he devours her? _He thought.

The household went completely silent as the night drew on.

_**OMG GUYS that chapter was so awesome to write!**__ I kept fangirling so it took me a while to write… Ehrm, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I believe the next chapter will tie the story up… thank you for reading Only one more chapter to go!_


	12. The Finale

The next morning, the three were sitting on Vivian's couch, Vivian being in the middle of the two. They had nothing to do that day, so they just sat and watched television. Things were turning back to normal, but there were a few new changes since the party… (A/N: hehehe Ciel and Vivian :3)

Vivian was drinking a mug of coffee and eating a banana nut muffin. Ciel and Sebastian couldn't eat human food so they just sat there with her to keep her company. Doctor Who played on the television and the three of them paid their attention toward the screen. There was nothing else for anyone them to do, until Vivian got a phone call.

"Hello?"Vivian figured it was probably someone congratulating her parents on a great party.

"Hello. I speak as head of the demon world. But you know me already, Vivian Foster".

_Oh great, what did I do wrong NOW?_ She thought to herself. "Yes, can I help you?"

"You see, in your contract it states that when you save four or more lives using your demon, he can eat your soul".

"Yes, well we haven't"-

"When I popped in on your friends' party, I was very close to just killing them all and leaving them frozen. But you agreed to court with your demons and saved in fact at least ten people, considering she invited so many".

"But, I always thought it was just you who saved their lives by just unfreezing them". At this point, Ciel and Sebastian were walking up to Vivian to see (or hear) what was going on.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to debate how lives were stopped from dying. It's your and demon number 545634352's, or as you call him, "Ciel's" decision".

"Okay. Thank you, sir. Goodbye".

And with that, she hung up the phone and grabbed Ciel's wrist. "Come with me".

She brought him out onto the back porch of her house, and Sebastian just went back to watching Doctor Who.

"Did you hear the conversation I just had? It was a pretty interesting one…" Vivian slightly laughed out of sarcasm.

"Well, I'm presuming it was to tell you that it's time for me to eat your soul as par to the contract because we somehow managed to save some peoples' lives".

"And you are correct… Except"-

"Except"?

"He said that it was our choice whether or not because no one can say who truly stopped the girls from dying".

"So, Vivian Foster", Ciel began, "Would you like to be with me and your family the way you are for the rest of eternity?"

Vivian slightly blushed at the way he proposed that, because she knew that she wanted him to.

"Ciel," Vivian started, "It would be my pleasure".

And with that, the three of them burned down the house and left that area of the world forever…

Vivian was carried to a place with broken statues and torn down pillars. There were piles of stones everywhere she looked.

"This is the place where demons eat souls," Ciel explained. "I almost got my soul eaten here, but I was later awakened as a demon instead". He glanced over at Sebastian, who was standing a few meters away, making sure Ciel was doing everything properly. Ciel was thankful for this because he knew not every beginning demon got this kind of luxury.

Vivian was placed on a stone bench by Ciel, who still held on to her body. She looked up at his blue eyes, now turning red. He held Vivian in his arms still, and kissed her sweetly. "It's sad because", he looked down, "I never got to call you 'love'".

Vivian rested her head on his hand and nodded. "It' okay though…Because I'll always be with you from now on. My fate rests in your hands now."

Ciel found the contract seal on her shoulder and began there. He ate her soul with care, caution, and precision, not wanting to hurt her. Her body disappeared from the stone bench, as if it disintegrated. Sebastian watched from the distance. When Ciel completed his task, he looked behind him. Sebastian smiled and nodded to him…..

OoOoOoO

"_Mom? Dad?" Vivian asked? It was complete darkness, and all someone could sense was the sound of a voice. _

"_Vivian! You're here! Your siblings have been anxiously wanting to see you so badly." The sound of her mother's voice echoed._

Vivian was reunited with her family once again, and Ciel looked down at his chest and stomach. He felt it get warmer. He smiled. _I'll never forget you Vivian Foster, my love. Enjoy your family in there. _

That's the end! Tell me, did I do a good job? Are you crying? Oh gosh! I tried to write this as calmly as possible so… yeah! Tell me what you thought please! I'm trying to think up ideas for my next story, so if you have suggestions, you can tell me those in a review as well. Thank you to those who followed this story through since the first day it was published. I love you guys :) See you soon!

-Katelyn


	13. THE ANNOUNCEMENTS

HEY GUYS! Obviously this isn't a new chapter, but I have some exciting news! I'm writing a sequel to My Fate Rests In Your Hands, and it's going to be EPIC. I'm not sure what to call it yet, but I have chapter 1 done. I'll be sure to think up a title and upload it soon!

Also, I recently read a really good book called Divergent, and it's by Veronica Roth. I fell in looove with it and I noticed at the back of the book, the author created a playlist with songs that inspired her to write the story, the characters, etc. Music is a big part of my life as well, so I thought I'd create a playlist.

To start off I'll do my songs for Vivian. The two that I could relate to her the most are Nobody's Home, by Avril Lavigne and Paradise by Coldplay. I listen to those for character inspiration :)

Now, any Black Butler fan can go listen to music and relate it to Ciel and or Sebastian, so I'll just skip them :)

Okay. Now I'm going to list the songs that get me into the writing mood. For starters, I listened to Kalafina's album, Red Moon, while my ideas were forming. So, that's what I listened to at first.

To get me pumped and in the mood, I usually listen to Within Temptation. I love this band so much. The song "Angels" by them reminds me a little of Ciel and Vivian. Also, the song, "Blue Eyes" by Within Temptation reminds me of Ciel's experience, as well as Vivian's…. and even Alois's, because their lives are pretty similar…. And they all have blue eyes :P.

If you actually read all of that, then I love you. You get a cyber-cookie. *Hands Cyber cookies out*.

So, yeah.

I think I'll create a release date! :D alrighty….

THE SEQUEL TO MY FATE RESTS IN YOUR HANDS GOES OUT ON JULY 28, 2012.

See ya then! :)

3 Katelynness!

(ALL SONGS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. JUST SAYING.)


End file.
